


白猫

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby, 文白
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	白猫

猫柔软的身子弓起来，纤细的腰颤抖着。

男人的手掌贴着他单薄的侧腹，微微用力，把人从柔软的床铺里拎出来。

半声轻软的呻吟消失在被褥缝隙里，雪白臀尖抖个不停——

 

 

“咪咪，过来。”

彼时两人都没从一整天的劳累奔波里缓过神。白宇刚把外套脱掉，只穿了件薄薄的T恤，站在床尾发呆。男人刚一进门就直奔窗边的沙发，声音就是从那里传过来的。  
白宇朝那边看过去，屋子里没开灯，门廊仅有的一点亮光甚至摸不到地毯的边。

黑暗里响起一阵逗弄小动物的声音，算作对他目光的回应。  
“过来。”男人拍了拍大腿。

白宇心里是有那么一点气的，但又不想表现得太在意，只是慢吞吞地蹭过去，犹豫了一下，轻轻坐在对方腿上。

“好乖呀。”男人笑了一下，带着几分倦意，声音在极近的距离内爆出一串火花，让他不自觉团紧了身子。一只手揉着他乱糟糟的头顶，又一点点下滑，轻轻捏着他颈骨。

 

“你为什么猜得出来呢？”他小声问，有那么一点埋怨，又有那么一点不甘心，“是不是她喜欢你，偷偷告诉你的，不然怎么会猜那么准。”  
“怎么会呢，”男人刮了下他鼻梁，“比赛可不能作弊。”  
“那你怎么知道那只猫是白色的？”

 

白宇心里较着劲，一双圆圆的猫儿眼亮晶晶的，一动不动，让他想起半透明的玻璃球。

 

“因为我养了一只猫，”男人把他的身子圈进怀里，“一只可爱的小白猫。”

白色的，两岁的小母猫……白宇在他怀里想。一只手掀开他的T恤下摆，指腹轻轻蹭着敏感的腰。

“她很喜欢黏着我，还喜欢趴在我身上和我一起睡——就像现在这样。”

 

朱亚文如愿以偿地看到小白猫炸了毛，瘪着嘴，不说话也不看他，胡乱挣扎着要从他怀里跑走。

“闹脾气的时候也很吓人的，怎么哄都哄不好。”

细瘦的身子挣了几下就软下来，白宇瞪了他一眼，发现男人下巴冒出的一点点青胡茬。按在后颈的那只手熟悉又温暖，他又看了会儿就低下头，脑袋蹭进对方颈窝，好久后小小声说了一句：“可我是男孩子啊。”  
小猫乖乖趴在他怀里，贴身的T恤沾满了猫儿自己的味道，软软暖暖的。

“既然是男孩子……让爸爸摸摸小白的猫铃铛好不好？”

怀里人像触了电一样跳起来，哧溜一下闪进了洗手间。

 

 

逗猫是个技术活。

几个温柔的吻就能让贪吃的猫儿忘乎所以。他坐在他腿上，充当睡衣的宽松T恤已经被卷到了腋下，两颗小红点颤颤地立起来，被男人的手指打着圈按压揉捏，没几下就痒痒热热地涨起来。

“哥……哥哥……”他努力躲掉落在脖颈上的缠绵的吻，挺起薄薄的胸膛。  
“小猫咪要听爸爸的话，”他亲了亲他湿漉漉的眼睛，“小白的尾巴长出来了吗？”

 

软软的、小小的穴口已经湿透了，不停吮着男人的手指。

 

 

两个精致漂亮的小腰窝，向上是平直的脊背和两片漂亮的蝴蝶骨，向下是圆圆软软的雪白臀峰，印着个红红的手印子。湿红的小嘴儿紧紧咬着男人的性器，积出一小圈薄薄的白沫。

世界第一漂亮的小白猫呜呜嗯嗯地哼唧着，眼睛鼻头嘴巴都红红湿湿的，看起来又可怜又糟糕。

 

“小白的猫铃铛也很可爱呢。”  
这个称谓实在太羞耻了。男人手掌轻轻揉捏着两个肉球，交合处滑腻的粘液流下来，发出细小的咕啾咕啾声。  
“呜……哥哥……不要”  
“小白喜欢草莓味吗？还是喜欢牛奶？”

 

甜腻腻的草莓味儿紧紧裹着他身体。吐着水的小东西戳在男人掌心，弄得湿乎乎一片，男人每一下都狠狠碾过他体内的敏感点，逐渐积累的快感烧得大脑一片空白。  
他平时并不喜欢这个姿势，而现在却觉得自己好像真变成了一只猫，哪里都软软的、热热的，想要被人抱着、被人抚摸、被人亲吻。

 

“呜……抱抱……爸爸抱抱小白”

 

他想起白天男人的样子。他们有好久没有这样待在一起了，近到不用抬头就看得到彼此的衣角。白宇觉得自己像是得了一种病，只要看看他蹭蹭他就能好似的。这样倒真像一只猫了。

“疼吗？”男人一只手托着他的腰，声音又低又温柔，“怎么又掉小金豆了。他们知不知道你是个小哭包？”

小猫细细长长的腿摆成两道弧，坐在男人怀里一下下晃着，眼睛迷迷蒙蒙又湿乎乎的。他刚从水里爬起来似乎也是这样子的，干净又透明，像一层薄膜里裹着满满的甜蜜的汁水。

 

“……我好想你”

小猫的圆鼻头蹭着他颈侧。他在他面前总会下意识地撒娇，变成软乎乎的一团，有意无意地轻轻碰那么几下，再露出一个得逞的小小的笑来。

“我们今天一整天都在一起啊。”他捏捏他柔软的脸颊。  
“可我想……想每天都跟你一起……呜”

白宇被自己的话惊了一下，他没想到他对男人的依赖已经升温发酵，生出某种更复杂的东西。他来不及想，胸前痒痒热热的一点被灵活的舌尖逗弄着，涨得像要溢出些什么来。

 

那截纤细的腰剧烈抖着，身子绷紧了，嘴里嗯嗯呜呜响个不停。

“乖咪咪，叫一声给爸爸听。”

湿漉漉的眼睛瞪圆了，半羞半气地抿着嘴，即将登顶的快感被生生拦了下来，空虚的穴肉紧紧缠着埋在体内的那根东西。

白宇脸烧得通红，而男人却丝毫没有放过他的意思。面前人的轮廓被模糊的灯光打得半明半暗，一滴汗水沿着脖颈处的血管滑下来，被湿湿软软的舌尖接住，沿着水痕一路舔到耳根。一双小小白白的爪子搭在他肩上，软绵绵的，声音也软绵绵的。

细细小小的咪呜声，像没断奶的小猫。

 

 

“宝宝，给我生一窝小猫崽好不好？”


End file.
